<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinking in the Starlight by Izzyaro (Isilarma)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240756">Blinking in the Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro'>Izzyaro (Isilarma)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Has Somehow Shifted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Darach is defeated, and the threat of the Alpha Pack ended, Alan goes in search of an old friend. The past cannot be changed, but perhaps there is still a chance to build a brighter future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Deaton &amp; Marin Morrell, Past Alan Deaton/Deucalion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Has Somehow Shifted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinking in the Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I understand. Go and get some rest. You did very well today.”</p><p>Alan ended the call and let out a long breath. Scott had sounded like he was falling asleep on the phone, but he was safe and well. His pack was safe, and their families were safe. Neither the Darach, nor the Alpha Pack were a threat any longer. While the consequences of their actions regarding the Nemeton were still impossible to predict, the immediate danger was over for now.</p><p>“You should be in a better mood.”</p><p>Alan glanced back at his sister. “And you should be resting,” he said. He crossed the room and took his seat next to the bed again. “How much of that did you hear?”</p><p>“Enough.” She yawned, then winced as she tugged at her stitches. Alan frowned at her.</p><p>“Keep still.”</p><p>He adjusted the pillows behind her so that was propped up more comfortably, but it was too little too late to do any real good. Marin caught his eye and gave him a small smile.</p><p>“I’m fine, Alan,” she said. “Scott saw to that.” Her smile turned a little more genuine. “And you were right about him.”</p><p>Alan quirked an eyebrow at her. “I’m not sure which is more momentous. The rise of a True Alpha, or you actually admitting I was right.”</p><p>Marin gave a weak huff and settled back against the pillows. “Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Alan gravely, but he knew he hadn’t succeeded in keeping the amusement from his voice when she scowled at him. The moment of levity was very welcome, but Scott’s words still echoed in his mind and he couldn’t suppress a sigh. Marin’s frown deepened.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Alan hesitated, but if anyone had the right to know it was her and he knew better than to underestimate her stubbornness. He sighed again. “Deucalion is still alive.”</p><p>If he didn’t know his sister as well as he did he would have missed the hitch to her breathing. Her grip tightened on his hand, and Alan squeezed back. “Scott and Derek believe he has changed,” he said quietly. “The Darach restored his vision, and they stopped her from killing him. That, and witnessing Scott’s ascension appears to have made quite an impact on him.”</p><p>He saw the emotions flicker across Marin’s face before she shut them down. She closed her eyes for a moment. “Right,” she murmured. “Right.”</p><p>Alan eyed her. He had known Deucalion before, and he trusted Scott, but Marin had a different perspective. The last time she had seen Deucalion he had tried to kill her, and would have had Scott not interfered. He sat forward, gripping her good hand in both of his. “He will never hurt you again.”</p><p>Whether Deucalion had changed or not was irrelevant. Alan wouldn’t let his sister suffer at his hands again. Marin let out a shuddering breath. Alan reached forward and pulled her into a careful hug, mindful of her bad shoulder, and Marin slumped against him with a strangled sob.</p><p>“He could have killed me,” she whispered. “Even with Scott… Why didn’t he?”</p><p>Alan closed his eyes. That question brought memories that it still hurt to touch. Marin shifted enough to look up at him. “You were close once.”</p><p>He had never been able to hide anything from her. In the end he contented himself with a nod. “Once.”</p><p>A lot had changed since then. Marin watched him for a long moment, then sat back with a grunt. “Go.”</p><p>“Marin-”</p><p>“I know you want to, and I need to rest anyway.” She hesitated. “And I need to understand too.”</p><p>Alan paused, torn between staying with her and finding the answers they both needed, but the shadows under her eyes confirmed his decision. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back in the morning.”</p><p>“With waffles,” Marin called, as he stepped away. “I hate hospital food.”</p><p>Alan shook his head, an involuntary smile tugging at his lips. His little sister was incorrigible. As long as she remained that way there was hope for them all.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been a long time since Alan had been to Lookout Point. Not much had changed, though it was thankfully bereft of romance-inclined teenagers. Then again, even the most foolish youth would have enough of a survival instinct to stay well clear of the still figure standing at the edge of the cliff.</p><p>Deucalion didn’t move, instead continuing to stare out over Beacon Hills and up at the clear night sky, but when Alan came to a halt a few feet away the werewolf sighed.</p><p>“I had forgotten how beautiful this place is.”</p><p>Alan nodded, but didn’t move. Deucalion was healed, and Alan trusted Scott, but a lot of things had changed from the last time they met here. Then he caught sight of the dark stain in Deucalion’s hair and couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“How badly are you injured?”</p><p>Deucalion blinked. He reached up to touch the wound and blinked again at the blood on his fingertips. “It is healing.”</p><p>He continued to stare at his hand for a long moment before letting it fall to his side and tilting his head back to the night sky. Alan watched him, then stepped up to join him.</p><p>“What do you plan to do now?”</p><p>He didn’t try to keep the wariness from his voice. He didn’t think Deucalion would return to his old ways, but he was still very different from the man Alan had once known. Deucalion shook his head slowly, eyes still fixed on the stars.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Frowning, Alan pushed a little harder. “You were a man of vision once.”</p><p>He had chosen his words deliberately, and knew they had landed when Deucalion’s face twisted into a bitter grimace. “Derek said the same thing. That man is long dead, Doctor.”</p><p>“Talia never believed so,” said Alan quietly. She had grieved for the monster their friend had become, but she had had hope. If not for the fire…</p><p>Alan drew away from that wound before it could burn, and refocused in time to see Deucalion flinch. The younger man met his gaze for a brief second before looking away. “I was sorry to hear about what happened.” He hesitated briefly. “I am sorry.”</p><p>Alan could only nod. Deucalion sighed. “I will not be that man again, Doctor,” he said. “But I give you my word that I will never again stand against Scott McCall or Derek Hale.” After a beat he added, “Or any that ally with them.”</p><p>Alan held his gaze, but there was no lie in Deucalion’s blue eyes and Alan finally nodded. “If you ever break that promise, I will stop you.”</p><p>He didn’t elaborate, but he didn’t need to. Alan had been reluctant to return to the world he had left behind, but things had gone too far. Scott needed him, and would need him even more now that he had become a True Alpha. It was time Alan stopped running from the past.</p><p>Deucalion nodded solemnly, and Alan finally allowed himself to relax a little.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>This time he let concern leak into the words, and saw the lines of tension in Deucalion’s shoulders soften ever so slightly. The werewolf looked out over the town. “I remember every being that I have killed. In ten years… And I have been responsible for even more. There is no atoning for that.”</p><p>Alan contented himself with a soft huff and a raised eyebrow. Deucalion glanced back at him, and the corner of his mouth twitched. “And that is no reason not to try,” he acknowledged.</p><p>Alan inclined his head. “It won’t be easy.”</p><p>“If it was there wouldn’t be much point,” Deucalion muttered. He blew out a breath. “I have no idea where to begin.”</p><p>The words were quiet enough that Alan had to strain to hear them. His chest ached at the rare show of uncertainty, but it was the strange blankness in Deucalion’s eyes confirmed Alan’s decision. “You will come with me,” he said. Deucalion’s eyes widened, but Alan didn’t give him a chance to protest. “I will look at your wound and we will talk.”</p><p>It had been a long time. Neither of them were the men they had been. They were older, broken, damaged in different ways but maybe stronger for it in the end. Deucalion stared at him. “You know who I am, Alan,” he said. “You know what I’ve done. You have no reason to trust me.”</p><p>Alan met his gaze steadily. “Scott does. And you gave me your word.” He held out a hand. “You trusted me once.”</p><p>Deucalion’s eyes flickered from Alan’s face to his outstretched hand. For a split-second the longing was visible In his face before he shook his head. “I don’t deserve your help.”</p><p>“I know,” said Alan.</p><p>“Do you?” Deucalion demanded. “The last time we met I killed one of my own pack right in front of you.”</p><p>“I have not forgotten.”</p><p>Deucalion made a soft noise of frustration. “I tried to kill your sister, Alan. If not for Scott-”</p><p>“You and I both know that you have overwhelmed Scott at any moment,” Alan interrupted. He frowned at his former friend. “I know who you are, Deucalion. I know what you’ve done. And Marin…” He paused, taking a moment to control his temper before he could continue, but he knew that Deucalion had seen it from the way he flinched back. “That is between the two of you. But she knows I am here. She knows what I’m doing.”</p><p>Deucalion shook his head. The last of the colour had drained from his face, and he looked as ill as a werewolf could in the stark moonlight. “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>The self-loathing in his voice hurt, but it also inspired a flicker of hope. Alan sighed. “Because you deserve a chance. If you truly regret everything you have done, if you are willing to try to make amends, then I will help.”</p><p>Deucalion shook his head again, looking more lost than ever. “I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“I know,” Alan repeated. “But you are welcome to it anyway.” For the first time he let some of his long-suppressed emotions free and saw Deucalion’s eyes widen. “We were friends once.”</p><p>And more. If not for blind hatred and senseless vendettas and betrayals from all sides and a descent into madness that none of them had seen coming…</p><p>They deserved a chance.</p><p>Deucalion held his gaze for a long time, then finally his shoulders slumped. He looked down, and for a moment he looked like the young alpha that Talia had taken under her wing all those years ago. “I don’t understand,” he said quietly. “And I don’t deserve it. But I do want to make things right.”</p><p>Alan nodded. “That’s enough.”</p><p>For now, at least. Alan turned to walk back to his car, then paused. “Are you coming or not?”</p><p>There was a brief pause. Alan started walking again, and Deucalion caught up after only a few steps. Alan could feel his eyes on him, but he said nothing as he unlocked the car. After a moment Deucalion let out a soft huff.</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time anyone turned their back on me.” He walked round to the other side of the car, but didn’t get in. When he spoke his voice was soft enough that Alan had to strain to hear it. “I am sorry, Alan.”</p><p>Alan looked at him. Deucalion stared steadily back, blue eyes no longer bloodied and clouded but far older and more weary than Alan had thought possible. Alan nodded. “I’m not the one you need to prove it to.”</p><p>He could help give Deucalion the chance. The rest was up to him. If they were right, Beacon Hills gained a powerful ally.</p><p>If they were wrong, Alan wouldn’t let Deucalion hurt anyone he cared about. Not again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be appreciated.</p><p>Come and find me on tumblr for all fanfic-related stuff: https://izzyaro.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>